


Greendale 6 Cute Avatars

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice for possible Bad Bang Art to be posted in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greendale 6 Cute Avatars

Jeff

Annie

Abed

Shirley

Britta

Troy

Pierce

 


End file.
